financefandomcom-20200213-history
Retirement Glossary
This page of Finance Wikia lists the terms associated with Retirement. It is always advisable if we become familiar with various terms related to Retirement: Retirement Glossary. This Glossary is not complete. You may read and come across many other terms associated with the Mutual Funds. You are welcome to update the list and expand this Mutual Fund Glossary. Thanks! 0-9 ;401(k) Plan: ;403(b) Plan: ;412(i) Plan: ;457 Plan: ;529 Plan: A ;Accumulation Phase: ;Accumulation Unit: ;Active-Participant Status: ;Advance Directive: ;Annuitant: ;Annuitization: ;Annuitization Method: ;Annuitization Phase: ;Annuity Contract: ;Annuity Unit: ;Assumed Interest Rate - AIR: ;Attorney In Fact: ;Automatic Rollover: B ;Beneficiary: ;Benefit Offset: ;Blackout Period: ;Boomerang: C ;Cafeteria Plan: ;Canada Pension Plan - CPP: ;Capital Gains Treatment: ;Capital Growth Strategy: ;Cash Balance Pension Plan: ;Catch-Up Contribution: ;Central Provident Fund - CPF: ;Certified Senior Consultant - CSC: ;Charitable Lead Trust: ;Charitable Remainder Trust: ;Cliff Vesting: ;Conduit IRA: ;Conservatorship: ;Consolidated Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act - COBRA: ;Conveyance: ;Corporate Pension Plan: ;Coverdell Education Savings Account - ESA: ;Credit Shelter Trust - CST: ;Crummey Power: ;Current Income: ;Custodial Account: D ;Deferred Account: ;Deferred Annuity: ;Deferred Profit Sharing Plan - DPSP: ;Defined-Benefit Plan: ;Defined-Contribution Plan: ;Department of Labor - DOL: ;Direct Rollover: ;Disclaimer Trust: ;Disclosure Statement: ;Distribution: ;Diversification: ;Donor Advised Fund: E ;Early Withdrawal: ;Economic Growth And Tax Relief Reconciliation Act of 2001 - EGTRRA: ;Education IRA: ;Elective-Deferral Contribution: ;Eligible Rollover Distribution: ;Employee Contribution Plan: ;Employee Retirement Income Security Act - ERISA: ;Employee Stock Purchase Plan - ESPP: ;Escheat: ;Estate: ;Estate Planning: ;Excess-Accumulation Penalty: ;Extended IRA: F ;First-Time Homebuyer: ;Five-Year Rule: ;Fixed Income: ;Flat Benefit Formula: ;Flower Bond: ;Foreign Plan: ;Form 1099-R: ;Forward Averaging: G ;Generation-Skipping Trust: ;Gift Tax: ;Gifting Phase: ;Golden Boot: ;Government-Sponsored Retirement Arrangement - GSRA: ;Grantor Retained Annuity Trust - GRAT: ;Guaranteed Death Benefit: ;Guaranteed Lifetime Withdrawal Benefit - GLWB: ;Guaranteed Minimum Accumulation Benefit - GMAB: ;Guardian IRA: ;GUST Restatement: H ;Heir: I ;In-Service Withdrawal: ;Incentive Trust: ;Indexed Annuity: ;Individual Retirement Account - IRA: ;Inflation-Protected Annuity - IPA: ;Inheritance: ;Inheritance Tax: ;Installment Receipt: ;Inter-Vivos Trust: ;Interest Rate Ceiling: ;Intestacy: ;Investment Consultant: ;Investment Objective: ;Involuntary Cash-Out: ;IRA Adoption Agreement and Plan Document: ;Irrevocable Trust: J K ;Keogh Plan: ;Kids In Parents' Pockets Eroding Retirement Savings - KIPPERS: ;KSOP: L ;Legal List: ;Liability Driven Investment - LDI: ;Life Expectancy: ;Life Option: ;Life With Guaranteed Term: ;Longevity Risk: ;Lump-Sum Distribution: M ;Marital Property: ;Matching Contribution: ;Matching Strategy: ;Matured RRSP: ;Medicaid: ;Modified Adjusted Gross Income - MAGI: ;Money-Purchase Pension Plan: ;Money-Purchase Provisions: ;Mortality And Expense Risk Charge: N ;Nest Egg: ;Net Unrealized Appreciation - NUA: ;Non-Qualified Deferred Compensation - NQDC: ;Non-Qualifying Investment: ;Nonelective Contribution: ;Notice Of Assessment - NOA: O ;Old Age, Survivors and Disability Insurance Program - OASDI: ;Ordering Rules: ;Other Post-Retirement Benefits: ;Outside Earnings: ;Overcontribution: P ;Pay Yourself First: ;Pension Adjustment - PA: ;Pension Benefit Guaranty Corporation - PBGC: ;Pension Fund: ;Pension Plan: ;Pension Protection Act Of 2006 - PPA: ;Pension Shortfall: ;Period Certain: ;Pick-Up Tax: ;Pop-Up Option: ;Pour-Over Will: ;Private Annuity: Q ;Qualified Acquisition Cost: ;Qualified Disclaimer: ;Qualified Distribution: ;Qualified Joint And Survivor Annuity - QJSA: ;Qualified Retirement Plan (Qualified Plan): ;Qualified Terminable Interest Property (QTIP) Trust: ;Qualified Trust: R ;Rabbi Trust: ;Rebalancing: ;Recharacterization: ;Reconversion: ;Redeposit: ;Registered Pension Plan - RPP: ;Registered Retirement Income Fund - RRIF: ;Registered Retirement Savings Plan - RRSP: ;Registered Retirement Savings Plan Contribution - RRSP Contribution: ;Registered Retirement Savings Plan Deduction - RRSP Deduction: ;Registered Retirement Savings Plan Deduction Limit - RRSP Deduction Limit: ;Remainder Man: ;Required Beginning Date - RBD: ;Required Minimum Distribution - RMD: ;Reverse Mortgage: ;Revocable Trust: ;Revoked IRA: ;Rollover: ;Roth 401(k): ;Roth IRA: ;Roth IRA Conversion: ;Rule 72(t): S ;Salary-Reduction Contribution: ;Same Property Rule: ;Saver's Tax Credit: ;Savings Incentive Match Plan for Employees of Small Employers - SIMPLE: ;SBO-401(k): ;Section 1035 Exchange: ;Self-Directed RRSP: ;Simplified Employee Pension - SEP (Simplified Employee Pension IRA): ;Social Security: ;Spending Phase: ;Spousal IRA: ;Straight Life Annuity: ;Stretch Annuity: ;Substandard Health Annuity: ;Substantially Equal Periodic Payment - SEPP: ;Succession: ;Superannuation: ;Supplemental Executive Retirement Plan - SERP: ;Supplemental Security Income - SSI: ;Surrender Fee: ;Systematic Withdrawal Schedule: T ;Target-Benefit Plan: ;Tax-Sheltered Annuity: ;Teacher Retirement System - TRS: ;Term Certain Annuity: ;Testamentary Trust: ;Traditional IRA: ;Traditional Whole Life Policy: ;Transfer: ;Triggering Event: U ;Unified Managed Account - UMA: ;Unit Benefit Formula: V ;Variable Annuity: ;Viager: W ;Waterfall Concept: ;Will Variation: X Y Z See also *Acronyms *Bond Glossary *Buzzwords *Technical Analysis Glossary *Investing Glossary *Life Insurance Glossary *Mutual Fund Glossary Category:Retirement Category:Glossary